


Brevi x Chara Snapshot: It Takes Two to Suntan

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Sharkipelago Snapshots [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Art, Beach Sex, Creampie, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Kemonomimi, NSFW Art, Other, Sharks, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: A snapshot into the lives of the Sharkipelago residents and how one thing can lead to another on the sandy beaches of their island.





	Brevi x Chara Snapshot: It Takes Two to Suntan

“Hey, that looks like a nice spot!”

The two women paused in the middle of their walk together down one of Gullet Bay’s many golden sandy strands, and Chara gazed out in the direction indicated by Brevi’s outstretched arm. The lemon shark’s slender finger pointed out towards a dry patch surrounded by the waves, home to a single coconut palm and tenuously connected to the beach by a slim sandbar.

“Nice eye, Brev! A nice little spot all to ourselves, eh? Haha, I’ll race ya there!”

Brevi rolls her upturned eyes and gives Chara a somewhat strained, sweet smile before tilting her head to indicate the rolled towels and plastic coolers that both of them are carrying.

“Uhm, Chara? I don’t really feel like running with all this stuff… besides, aren’t you exhausted after your game earlier?”

The great white stares perplexed at her friend for a moment before breaking out in a bout of boisterous laughter.

“Hahaha! Exhausted? I feel like I could run ten miles right now, easy! At least let me give you a hand with all that stuff, okay?”

Before Brevi can protest, the brightly-beaming Chara takes her things from her and sets them on the sand before placing a hand under her arm and her hips.

“Up you go, little lady!”

The much smaller Brevi gives a brief squeak of surprise as she is lifted up off of the ground and placed upon Chara’s broad shoulders. She can feel her friend’s trapezius muscles harden like corded iron through her legs as gathers up both sharks’ loads of beach goods and lifts the entire burden up with powerful legs before straightening her back to give Brevi an impressively-high view of the bay as they continue on towards their destination.

Brevi’s heart lifts during the journey out to the small patch of land, the fun of spending time with her close friend combined with the visceral excitement of being bodily carried by such a strong, athletic figure causing a heady haze of pleasant contentment to take hold of her senses. She zones out to the sound of the tropical waves washing all around them as Chara brings them out across the water to their destination, and barely registers the single palm tree through half-lidded eyes as she is set down in the shaded sand at its base.

“Hehe, whew… that was fun! This place is sooo beautiful too.” Brevi smiles sweetly up at her towering companion, who is already busy at work unpacking the rest of their gear and spreading out fresh towels to lay upon. How she had managed to lug everything out here without any protest was a mystery to the less persistent lemon shark.

Chara begins rummaging through the pack and cooler they brought along, taking stock of their supplies for the afternoon: “Now then! What do you want? Let’s see here… we’ve got cold drinks, those fruity little frosé things you like… music, tanning oil-”

Brevi perks up, the dark points of her ears twitching at the possibility of doing nothing but relaxation. “Ooh, laying out and working on my tan sounds heavenly… let’s get in a proper beachy mood before we break out everything else, hmm?”

Her great white companion pauses in the middle of her inventory before shaking her head with a chuckle. “Whatever you say, princess. You wanna lay down for me and I can get your back first? Then we’ll switch.”

“What a delightful idea!”, Brevi beams. She’s already started to undo the light layers she wore on the way here, revealing a slim dark two-piece underneath that clings to her curves with hardly-modest string ties. Glancing back at Chara, however, she notes that her friend is still wearing the sports jacket and regulation one-piece from her ball game earlier… that just won’t do, will it?

“Uhm, Chara? How exactly do you plan to get an even tan with that stuffy suit on? I mean, you make it work hehe but it’s not exactly ‘summer fun’ material, y’know?”

The short-haired athlete looks down at her functional apparel and gives a small shrug before removing her jacket and slipping out of her one-piece without hesitation. Tossing her outfit aside, the now nude shark girl strikes a goofy strongman pose, flexing her muscles in the afternoon sunlight and grinning with wild appreciation as the shadows play across her physique. The show is a treat for her reclining companion, who finds it particularly difficult to draw her eyes away from the hefty member swinging freely between Chara’s legs with each motion.

Putting a pause on the gun show at last, the unashamed Chara steps over to Brevi, lotion in hand. “You ready? Roll over for me.”

Brevi complies without little thought, slipping easily into the role of taking directions.

The grey-skinned great white kneels down in the sand at the edge of Brevi’s towel, pushing her legs apart and settling between them. Her lengthy cock, given nowhere else to go, brushes against the smooth inside of her friend’s thigh, sending a rush of blood downstairs in response. Chara enjoys the feeling, drinking in the sight of Brevi’s prostrate form before her as her jet-black eyes run along her thick dancer’s thighs, the petite curve of her waist, and the peek of luscious sideboob pressing out beneath her slender shoulders. It made Chara feel like the king of the world to be positioned above all that, and the thought only pushed her excitement further.

“Now then, if you don’t mind…”

Chara leans forward to pluck at the tight little knot holding Brevi’s top on, undoing the bikini and allowing the strings to fall to either side and out of the way. Giving the lotion bottle a vigorous shake, she deposits a small dollop onto her palms and Brevi’s back, causing her friend to shiver at the sudden, cool sensation. Working her strong fingers up and across the lemon shark’s back and shoulders, Chara provides a deep and thorough massage to go with the spreading of the lotion.

The feeling of Brevi’s warm flesh beneath her palms and against her beefy member quickly causes the hot-headed great white to experience a sudden rush of arousal as her cheeks flush and blood rushes between her legs. Her cock swells quickly, soon jutting obscenely upward over the curve of Brevi’s buttocks, the foreskin-clad head of her shaft brushing against the outside edge of Brevi’s selachian tail.

No stranger to a hard shaft throbbing against her butt, Brevi wriggled with constrained delight against the eager member, pushing herself up off of the beach towel to make eye contact over her shoulder with the girthy great white. Her reply is wordless, only a wink and a quickly-blown kiss. Combined with a slight raise of her hips to better present herself to her companion, it was all the go-ahead necessary.

Chara cups one smooth, round cheek of Brevi’s butt in her hand, giving it an appreciative squeeze before reeling back to follow up with a sharp smack! that sends a satisfying ripple across her bottom and draws a cute little yip from the submissive little lemon shark. With her other hand, the currently-dominant great white spreads a sheen of oil across the length of her rigid cock before pressing the still-slick thumb against the tight pucker of Brevi’s asshole and slipping it inside with little effort, working the interior of the muscular ring with the hook of her finger to help make her friend nice and and loose and ready for the what was in store for her.

Brevi merely sighs and squirms with satisfaction under the assault of her backside until she feels the firm pad of Chara’s thumb pull out of her asshole with a soft pop! and the thick, swollen head of her friend’s uncut cock push against her rear entrance. She breathes reflexively, no stranger to taking such a large member with her asshole but still considerate enough to take it slow, allowing Chara to push each inch in after the other until she is buried to the hilt in Brevi’s ass and her weighty balls hang low against the glistening folds of her pussy.

“Aaahhhn~”, Brevi moans with utter bliss as Chara slides fully inside, the familiar size and shape of her friend’s penis filling her completely and hitting her deepest spots oh so good. Her ring was stretched to an exquisite, dull soreness that only heightened every twitch and pulsing vein of Chara’s cock as it slid slowly back out until only the head and slick, sliding foreskin remained inside.

Having tested the waters and deemed them safe, Chara does not hesitate to plunge in deep with the following thrust, and each subsequent one thereafter. Brevi’s well-practiced ass endures the vigorous fucking with ease, and she moans and squeals in delight as her entire existence becomes laser-focused on the intense sensation of her powerful friend fucking her ass deeply and completely. Caught up in her own experience and filled with delight at the beautiful figure squirming beneath her onslaught, Chara grins wide and beaming as she resumes a steady rhythm of firm, loud slaps against Brevi’s exposed ass cheeks.

This added sensation is enough to push the prostrate shark over the edge, and she is close to biting her own lip to contain herself: something that all sharp-toothed sharks learn is a bad idea at a young age. Luckily, she spots a bright bit of a yellow-painted metal buried halfway up its length in the sand nearby, just within arm’s reach. An old, discarded license plate registered the Sharkipelago. She doesn’t care to think how it made its way out here, instead simply biting down on dented steel with hardened teeth, the paint scratching off in her mouth as drool starts to drip down her lips and the makeshift splint.

Chara grunts as her pace quickens, her open palm unrelenting against Brevi’s cherry-red ass cheeks. Her deep, breathy moans contrast with her partner’s high-pitch squeals of delight, and they both crescendo to as visceral cry as Chara slams her entire length into Brevi’s hungry asshole, her cock jerking and pulsing as it deposits rope after rope of warm, sticky semen deep into the lemon shark’s belly to sputter and spurt out around the tight seal of her ring and run down the inside of the thighs to pool on the ground below.

Utterly spent, the great white removes the slimy sloppy mess of her rapidly-softening shaft from her friend’s quivering asshole and sets it to rest on the curve of her hips, admiring the winking gape left in its wake. Chara’s breasts heave as she catches her breath, and they both allow the silence to hang before they break out in silly, joyous laughter.

“Ahaha, I guess I got a little carried away there…”, Chara says, reaching for a spare towel to wipe the two of them off. Brevi spits out the license plate so recently clamped in her jaws in response, quickly turning her shoulders to reassure her friend. “Hehe, that was an excellent massage. I’ve never had better! You always know all the best spots to work.”

Beaming ear to ear, the great white poses proudly above the freshly-fucked Brevi before tossing aside the soiled towel and reaching once again for the tanning oil.

“In that case, should we flip you over and do your front?”

It is a good thing Chara didn’t mind carrying her because it wasn’t until the sun set and the tide lowered again that two of them headed back to the island, and Brevi was in no condition to be walking anywhere for a while...

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Amazing art of this scene was created by [Pixiepowderpuff](http://http://pixiepowderpuff.tumblr.com//)!  
> 


End file.
